


No Escape

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [11]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Drug Dealing, Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Content, Triggering Memories, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: Nezumi's addiction grows as he is forced to deal with his past more and more.Lies and broken promises are only the start of his upcoming problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo ! The new chapter is up and I'm sorry for any pain that is to be caused from now on !  
> Thank you for the support ! :D  
> Enjoy !

The days went by without him noticing how quick time passed. Last time he had seen Shion things had taken an interesting turn. He hadn't really planned it nor was he anticipating it, it had just happened and he went along with it just like a strong current, you don't fight it, you just let it carry you to unknown places. Now Shion had, like a mad man, shut himself inside his dorm and worked countless of hours on assignments, trying to stay ahead of the deadlines. Caffeine had become his best friends. He never was late when it came to delivering his papers but spending time with Nezumi had knocked him off his schedule, feeling like a teenager all over again only this time it was different. None could tell what this feeling was so they just let it be. Nezumi didn't bother him during this period. He lay on his bed, bed sheets still creased. The room had a beautiful mix of colours he thought. He felt elevated, as if he was hovering above his bed. It was a bizarre feeling. He could feel every beat of his heart, feel the blood follow, at some point he could have sworn he had heard it pump through his veins. These past few nights found Nezumi in the same delirious state as the amount cocaine left scattered on the table, grew less with each passing night. Nezumi knew that once it was over the withdrawal symptoms would kick in, crawling and scratching at his skin, making him feel like his blood was boiling. A fire he could not put out. Bringing him a step closer to madness with every blow of pain shooting through his body, pounding inside his head. It was not something he was looking forward too. As much as he knew it was the right path to take, his mind screaming at him to do it despite the living hell he would have to endure, he found himself too weak to go through it again. Why? Why was he like this. He was never weak, he knows how to fight, knows that he will hate himself a bit more if he goes through with it. But deep down, when in this state he doesn't feel anything, can forget all the shit that he has to deal with, Akira, Takeshi. To hell with them, yet he can not avoid them. When he is with Shion all this goes away, he saw it, tasted it. The liberating sensation. Even happiness? Is that what it feels like to be happy? So why. Even if he had proof that being with someone could help ease all the pain, let all the tormenting thoughts and nightmares that still sometimes haunt his dreams just vanish, even for a moment. What was he so afraid of? Was admitting that sometimes you need to depend on someone else instead of something as bad as cocaine so terrifying? The answer for Nezumi was yes. He did not need anyone, he always did and always would take care of himself. Nezumi knew where he had to go when the last of his resources ended. It would be sooner rather than later...  
  
                                                                                              -------  
  
Nezumi felt miserable. The waves of nausea kept coming forth throughout the day. The professor's voice sounded as if it had been amplified tenfold, just adding to the headache that had accompanied him from the moment he woke up. He looked pale, his dark hair making the contrast even more noticeable. His first impulse this morning was to skip class but he couldn't, he had already missed too many as according to Nezumi the professor knew as much about acting as a dog. The thought of having to re-pass it was not an appealing one and so he dragged himself out off bed and headed to class.  
  
                                                                                              ------  
  
All he wanted to do was reach home, lie in bed and stay there until the next morning. Apart from the tediously boring lecture that Nezumi was sure would drive him to an early grave, his mood had been foul since the moment he opened his eyes. But his beautiful plans of doing absolutely nothing were ruined in the most vicious way along with his mood taking a turn for the worst when he saw Akira by his door. A package lay on the floor next to his feet. When Akira saw Nezumi approach he gave him his most scornful smile and waved goodbye as he turned to his heels and left. There was no explanation needed of what was expected of Nezumi. He felt his pressure rise to dangerous levels. Had to remind himself that murder was not the right answer. Or was it? Taking deep breathes he calmed himself as he picked the package with the familiar weight under his hands. Could the day get any worse? The answer, was yes.  
  
                                                                                             ------  
  
Tonight the Rabbit Hole was crowded. The beat of the music resonated in Nezumi's ears. Half of the people there were already drunk, their glasses empty as they passed it to the bartender for another refill chasing after that sweet buzz that made them forget about their pitiful lives. Nezumi was hoping that Takeshi would be absent like last time, as he made his way to the back of the room. He was the last person on earth he wanted to see right now, especially in the state he was in. As he maneuvered past a table his heart plummeted. At the far end of the bar, sat Takeshi. Fiery red hair pushed back with gel, his characteristic tailored black suit seemed new. His eyes were dark, extruding power, different hues of brown fusing together. The moment they caught sight of Nezumi a flash of amusement passed by them, his lips curved into a smile.  
  
“I was wondering when you'd be back! I heard I missed your visit last time. My deepest apologies...” his voice was smooth, it had a playful tone to it. It made the hair at the back of the drama student's neck bristles. He took the package out at placed it on the table in front of Takeshi.

“You will regret the moment you dragged me into this. That is a promise.” Nezumi was mentally straggling him, could almost feel the life abandon the red head's body, it was an intoxicating feeling. He knew he was capable of doing it, would not hesitate given the chance.  
  
“And may I ask how you intent on doing that?” Takeshi seemed all the more entertained. Nezumi didn't answer, he just wanted to get the hell out of there. The atmosphere was smothering him and so made his way to the exit. Before he could leave, Takeshi had gotten up and in a tight grip, pulled him close.  
  
“Where do you think you're going? You just got here... Stay. I insist.” It sounded more of a demand.  
  
“Get the fuck off me!” Nezumi tried to pull away but Takeshi's grip got stronger.  
  
“Don't be like that Nezumi... I missed you...” His voice was a whisper, close to his ear, his breath brushing against his skin. Nezumi tried to push down the shiver that was threatening to surge through his body, he felt his stomach turn with the close proximity. He fought all the memories that wanted to resurface.  
  
“Go to hell.” With this Takeshi pushed him on the wall behind him. His playful stance had changed, formed into one that gave away the feeling of authority, something dangerous played behind his eyes.  
  
“Now now my sweet Nezumi. Is that the way to talk to me? I treat you so well, welcome you here, and all you do is insult me and threaten me? I won't have that...” his grip had made its' way all the way up to his neck. Nezumi could feel the air struggling to reach his lungs. He could smell Takeshi's cologne, it was the same even if so many years had passed bringing along with it a feeling of despair as he recalled things better left in the past. All of a sudden he felt something warm against his skin, Takeshi's lips and tongue soared over his neck line. Nezumi hadn't seen it coming, he was in too much of a shock to react immediately. It was as if his body had given up, his mind had stopped working and refused to obey him. All his screaming to get his body to move fell on deaf ears. This triggered too many bad images. The feel of it all over again. This had to be some kind of sick joke.  
  
“Mmmm I had forgotten how good you taste...” His voice dripped in arousal. Takeshi always got a kick out of tormenting others. Now the receiving end was Nezumi, it was just the cherry on the top.

Nezumi finally managed to break free from his trance state. All wires clicking back together. Could slowly feel himself gaining control over his thoughts and movements. With a swift move he brought his knee up and drove it with force straight into Takeshi's stomach. Takeshi's grip loosened immediately. He winced at the pain. The next moment, his body guards had Nezumi pinned against the wall again. Pushing a few red strands back and fixing his suit, Takeshi turned to face Nezumi again. Anger was written all over his face. That had been a stupid move, no one defies Takeshi especially not in his territory. But Nezumi didn't care, anything was better than having that sadistic prick breathing down on him.  
  
“I thought you were smarter than that...” He said as he adjusted his tie. His voice at first sounded calm but Nezumi knew better. With slow steps he approached him. Nezumi tried to move but the two body guards were stronger, holding him down.  
  
“You always were a fighter.... I always respected that in you...but...” Takeshi cracked his knuckles, fingers folding into a fist. Contact. The blow was hard, deep. The muscles around Nezumi's stomach constricted from the pain. The Yakuza lord motioned with his hand for the body guards to leave. When their hold of him disappeared, Nezumi fell to his knees. Takeshi lowered himself to his level and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up to face him. Nezumi could feel the weight of his head being pulled up by his hair, he winced at the pain.  
  
“It's been a long time I haven't seen you on your knees... this brings back such good memories don't you think?”  
  
“Fuck you.” The tug got stronger.  
  
“What a dirty mouth you have there.... Oh I remember how well you can use it...” Takeshi licked his lips as he was recalling what had been hell for the other. He sifted in his spot, moving his one leg to the side deliberately, to show his crotch and how hard he was getting. Nezumi's eyes dilated. He had to get out of there quick. Adrenaline had started to pump into his system, providing him with the last bits of energy. In rapid motions, he swept his leg across the floor taking along with him one of Takeshi's causing the red haired to lose balance and let go of his hair. The next minute Nezumi was up on his feet. Before the other could get up, he landed a kick again to Takeshi. Losing no more time he fled out of the bar with Takeshi yelling at his dogs to go after him. The drama student for the first time this day felt a smile spread across his face. He had wanted, dreamed for a moment like this. If only it could have lasted a bit more, just a few more kicks to that prick. Nezumi shook off the other two easily, he new this run down place better than anyone. All the small alleys and their secrets. Could navigate through them with closed eyes. There was only one thing left to do. He knew where to go, who to see. Buying cocaine wasn't something new to him but after tonight he needed something stronger., something that would kick in, in one go and send him rocketing out of this miserable world. How much deeper would he fall? He didn't search for an answer. He didn't need to. The little devil on his shoulder was humming with pleasure in his ear as he made his way to the closest dealer.  
  
                                                                                  -------  
  
His strained voice filled the room. His head was spinning from the delirious heat that surrounded him. He was close. When release came he felt his whole body relax.  
He tasted bitter. Ryo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he got back up on his feet. Akira was still out of breath. Ryo's body felt so fragile under his hands. Soft skin, thin body. The med student crept behind him and grabbed him by his waist. He could feel the hip bones sticking out.  
  
“Mmmm I want to wreck you a bit more.” Ryo put on a fake smile and turned to face him.  
  
“I'm spoiling you. Plus I don't think my boss would appreciate having his property _wrecked._ ”  
  
“Oh? Your boss? And who might that be?” Akira lifted his eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
“I don't believe you know him.” He lied.  
  
“Tell me and we'll find out.”  
  
“Takeshi.” At the sound of the name Akira stood to attention. His eyes widening just a bit but it was enough for Ryo to notice.  
  
“You now him?”  
  
“No, Why do you ask?”  
  
“Because your stance tells me otherwise.”  
  
“Very perceptive aren't we?”  
  
“I guess you can say it's my only talent.”  
  
'With a mouth like yours? I doubt it.” A lewd smirk spread across his face. “Well I suppose there is no hiding it from you then. I do know him.”  
  
“I see...”  
  
“You're not going to ask me how I know him or why?”  
  
“It's not my place to. And something tells me even if I did ask you, you wouldn't say. Well I guess since you're working at a clinic at this part of town you would have caught wind of the name.”

A small laugh escaped Akira. He picked Ryo up and rested his back to the wall. Ryo wrapped his legs around him. Even if the processes was slow and it had taken a some weeks, he still had managed to get Akira to admit he knew Takeshi. This was a game of patience, which he knew how to play. Akira lowered him slowly as he entered him again. The clench around his cock making his mind go blank. Ryo endured. Only one person occupied his thoughts. He endured.  
  
                                                                                           ------  
  
Even thought night had fallen it was still warm, summer was just around the corner. The streets radiated the heat that had accumulated from the sun during the day. Ryo exited the hospital. He knew that Akira was working with Takeshi but having him admit it was a whole different matter. His body ached from their recent activities. Ryo tried not to think of it too much. He took out his phone and sent the text. Anticipation overriding his current bad mood.  
  
“ _Can you meet me at the park, tonight?”_ He was surprise and the immediate response.  
  
“ _I'll be there in 15' .”_  
  
Making sure no one was following him, Ryo made his way to the park they always used to go together.  
  
“Hey... it's been a while.” Nezumi was already there. Sitting at an old bench whose red colour had started to fade, scratching at the flakes of paint that easily came off. The drama student turned to face him. He gave him a weak smile.  
  
“I was surprised at your quick response to be honest.”  
  
“Why, you wanted me not to answer?”  
  
“N-No, of course not, I extremely happy you did. I get to see you.” Nezumi got up from his seat and walked to Ryo. There was something about him that seemed...off.  
  
“Hey Nezumi... Are you ok? You seem a bit... sick.”  
  
“I'm fine. So what did you want to see me for?”  
  
“Do I have to have a reason now to see you?” Nezumi eyed him. Those grey eyes would be the death of him Ryo realized.  
  
“Ok I do have something to tell you but is it so bad wanting to see you too?”  
  
“Ryo... You know that seeing you is not what I'm worried about....” Nezumi fidgeted with his fingers, scratched at his hair. This were not things he did and Ryo saw it.  
  
“Well my grand plan is working... I'm slowly getting information out of your nemesis!”  
  
“You're still at it?!”  
  
“Of course I am ! I told you I would didn't I?  
  
“Yeah... but I didn't actually think....”  
  
“That I would go through with it? Nezumi, how many times have I told you I'd do anything to help you?” Ryo was closer now watching Nezumi's every move but he wasn't the only one. Nezumi placed his hand on Ryo's neck, passing his thumb on the freshly made bite marks and bruises. Ryo shivered, he wanted to melt under his touch. Nezumi's eyes darkened as he examined him. He knew perfectly well what they were and how they had come to be. The thought of that asshole having his way with Ryo like he was some kind of toy made his blood boil. If anything ever happened to Ryo because of him, he would never forgive himself. He felt responsible for dragging him into this despite the other's words. Ryo took his hand in his and lowered it. The drama students hand trembled ever so lightly. And than it hit Ryo, realization in his eyes. How hadn't he seen it before?  
  
“Nezumi.... Please don't tell me you're....”  
  
“I'm what?” But Nezumi could see it in those emerald eyes. Ryo knew, there was no hiding it. Playing dumb would just insult the others intelligence. He averted his gaze.  
  
“You're using again aren't you?” His voice rose, irritation fused with distress. Nezumi didn't answer. He didn't want to say it out loud. It meant that he would have to admit it. It felt more real when he told someone about it.  
  
“Answer me god damn it !” Ryo was flustered and was now shouting at him. His hands made into fists, twisting at Nezumi's T-Shirt as he held him.  
  
“YES ! I AM! Are you happy now?!” Nezumi grabbed his his arms and shoved him away. Ryo was at a loss of words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anger, sorrow all these emotions creeping in. It was too much for him to handle! Without having time to realise what he was was doing, he raised his hand and slapped Nezumi on the cheek. The drama student just stood there. He deserved that.  
  
“I risk my life for you, I offer you my help, I have to deal with a piece of shit like Akira just to help you and you spent your time getting high?! Are you shitting me? I bust my ass, literally and this is your thank you? Making me see you in this state?” Ryo had been shouting all this time, breathing in fast. Trying to take out all of his frustration. Nezumi didn't say a word. What could he really say? Ryo had all the right to be angry. If he decided to walk away, he wouldn't stop him. But even so he couldn't bring himself to apologize because even so this had been his decision. And Nezumi wasn't the type to go back on his word or actions.  
  
Ryo was about to talk again when a second realization hit him.  
  
“Is this the reason why you arrived here before me? Where you in the area?!”  
  
“Tsk... I had some business to take care of.”  
  
“Like what? Feel up your stash?”  
  
“Watch it!”  
  
“Or what?! Don't you think I have the right to know since... I don't, let me think... Oh Yes, I'm helping you!” Nezumi saw there was no escaping it. He would have to tell Ryo the truth even if it meant revealing some aspects of his current life that he would rather keep a secret. Hurting him further was not something he wanted to do.  
  
“I had to deliver a package... cocaine. Akira was the one that gave it to me...”  
  
“Deliver it where?” Nzumi just looked at him. Ryo's eyes widened with understanding.  
  
“Takeshi...” It came out like a whisper. There was silience for a moment. No one spoke a word, the only sounds coming from the distend cars, passing by.  
  
“But why are you doing this? Since when do you comply to the will of guys like him?” And here came the question that Nezumi wanted to avoid but could not see a way past it. He didn't want to lie to Ryo again but the other option was hurting him even more.

“He...” Hesitation. “He is threatening to reveal my past to someone I can't allow that...”  
  
“So what? Since when do you care what other people think? Is this person so important that you are willing to risk so much?”  
  
“Yes.” No hesitation this time. No flicker in his eyes, no quiver of his voice. Nezumi had come to realize and accept, that he was willing to do all this and more. Yes he didn't want Shion to know his past but more importantly he didn't want to introduce him to this ugly side of the world. Didn't want to ruin his genuine love for life.  
  
Ryo saw how serious he was. Had never seem him so determined before. The pain in his heart started bashing at the door, wanting to come in and Ryo didn't know for how long he could keep it out.  
  
“I see...” Why did he have to help Nezumi protect someone else? He never questioned why his life had been shit from the moment he was born but this. This he could not understand. For a moment he wanted to stop, just walk away but deep inside he knew that he couldn't do that. How could he walk away from Nezumi when just the thought of him brought a smile on his face. Ryo wasn't a selfish person. Never really got jealous but for once in his life he had found a person he cherished more than his own life and this, this feeling, he wasn't willing to give up on it.  
  
Closing the distance between them, Ryo wrapped his arms around Nezumi in a tight hug.  
  
“Just promise me you will get clean. Do it for me. Please.” He fought back the tears. Nezumi returned the gesture and took Ryo in his arms. It was the least he could do to comfort him since he knew what he was going through just to help him out.  
  
“I'll do my best.”  
  
“No. Promise me.”  
  
“I Promise.” His grasp tightened as said those words.  
  
But there are times, no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you want to stay true to that promise, you end up still breaking it. Shattering it into a million little pieces that end up hurting the ones around you. Making you hate yourself a bit more with every passing minute as you see the reciprocation of that decision affect others because you weren't strong enough to keep a promise.  
  
The storm was here. And it was going to be merciless...

 


End file.
